Obedience: Dark Realities
by Kyae
Summary: In one moment the entire future of the Juunishi can change. In one moment, a Rat can turn, memories of kindness gone, replaced only with a thirst to serve his Kami. In one moment the fates of all the Juunishi are left in the hands of one boy - Yuki Sohma.
1. Kataki

01.01.2011

**Dear Fanfiction Readers.**

**Here, as promised "Obedience: Dark Realities". It has been a long work in the process to get this far – almost a year of work on-and-off to get it here, and the editing of the chapter only actually finished today, just in time for this chapter to be released.**

**It's a very dark take on "Obedience: White Lies", and so if you have any questions that you want to ask, feel free to leave the comments in a review or PM, and we'll answer as best as we can.**

**It's probably best to read "Obedience: White Lies" first, however this can be read on it's own, after checking out the summary on Kyae's profile page.**

**Disclaimer: Neither of us owns Fruits Basket, or any of the Characters within it. We are merely using them to put through a situation we all want after "White Lies" – come on – Shigure needs his comeuppance! Lmao.**

**Kyae x**

* * *

**_Hello, readers! This is Tabby, here. This story has grown a lot since we first began..._**

You see, this all began when I left a review to Obedience (now White Lies) wondering what would happen if Yuki got revenge on Shigure for sending him to Akito. Kyae thought it sounded interesting, and suggested I write it. After exchanging some PMs, we decided to write it together...

I thought it would just be something short, a one-shot or something like that. But here we are, a hundred PMs and thousands of emails later, only part way through Dark Realities and considering two alternate endings. Who knows where it will go?

We look forward to finding out, and hope you will join us every step of the way.

~Tabbyprincess  


* * *

"Anyone can rat, but it takes a certain amount of ingenuity to re-rat."

Sir Winston Churchill

* * *

Chapter 1 – Kataki

_-This Chapter takes place one month after the events in the first chapter of __**'Obedience'**_-

_The Main house._

**Sunday 20****TH**** November 2011**

Shigure's weary brown eyes opened up to darkness – complete and utter darkness

'_Where am I...? What's going on...?'_

The last thing the Inu of the Juunishi could remember was being in his office, on the phone to his editor about his lack of updates (that he had done on purpose, of course).

**Flashback**

**Shigure's Office**

"_Yes, yes dear Mitchan, the manuscript is ready, I'll have it delivered first thing tomorrow..." He told his editor playfully, hanging up the phone before sighing. "Gods, why does Haa-san have to insist I have no fun?" He groaned to himself. "It's almost as if the whole world is against me!"_

_Breaking Shigure out of his thought was a soft knock at the door._

"_Hel-lo-oo?" Shigure called out in his sing-song voice, presuming it to be the delightful Tohru whom Kyo seemed to have snatched from under his nose. "Do come in!"_

_Turning back to the manuscript, Shigure began shoving it in an envelope, plotting the best way to torture his poor editor, when a cup of tea was put next to him. Looking up to thank Tohru, the Inu's eyes widened in surprise when he saw that it wasn't Tohru standing at his desk, but __**Yuki**__._

"_What may I ask is the occasion for you to make a cup of tea that __**isn't**__ burnt little Yuki-kun? Is this what the 'education' Akito spoke to you was about – how to cook?" He tittered to himself, pleased with his joke, and completely missing the brief look of fury on the Nezumi's face as he examined the tea._

"_No, Shigure. Honda-san merely asked me to make some drinks for us all – we're going out to garden later. It's not like you can burn tea after all." The boy replied neutrally, seeming to ignore the dog's comments._

'Well, I'm sure if it was possible **Yuki** would discover it...'_ Shigure grinned to himself, before deciding to dismiss Yuki –after all, he would only be rebuked for tormenting his editor by the stupid rat, and it wasn't as if he even __**lived**__ here anymore._

_Gods, why had he even have to __**visit**__ – after all without Yuki around the amount of damages had decreased _fully_ – he didn't even need to pay for take-outs anymore either since either Kyo or Tohru (or both) would cook him a lovely warm nutritious dinner every night, none of Yuki's trademark charcoal-rich products in sight!_

_So what if it meant that Yuki had to stay with Akito – he was the __**rat**__. He was supposed to _like_ being in a cage with his god by his side..._

_Taking a sip of his tea, Shigure sighed in bliss as the taste rolled around his tongue, the herbal qualities to it perfectly complimenting the drink._

'Heaven in a drink – that's what tea is... whoever knew that Yuki could actually do **something** right...? Hmm... Maybe I could ask Aaya to alter that maids outfit that I got for Tohru to Yuki's size... I'm sure Akito would find it amusing if Yuki woke up one day to find that the only outfit he had was a maids outfit... maybe the next time I go to visit Akito I'll tell her..._' Shigure schemed to himself, enjoying the pain and shame he could inflict upon the rat. '_Hmm... I'll have to ask him for the recipe to this tea though before I do it to him; the herbal taste within it is very good..."

_He took another sip of tea. The smell and taste of it was very familiar, but he couldn't place it..._

_He struggled to remember... the cup, too...it was connected to the smell in his memory..._

_It was only when his body stopped moving that he recognized the drink...or rather the drug __**in**__ the drink..._

_It was the same one he had given Yuki to get him into the main house..._

_Before he could even finish the thought Shigure had slumped to the floor, almost fast asleep._

_The last thing he saw was Yuki re-entering the room, an evil Akito-like smirk pasted upon his girlish face, a look that seemed unnaturally 'right' on him._

"_Sweet revenge..." The boy whispered, his voice filled with malice as he kicked the dog harshly before Shigure finally blacked out from the pain._

***End of Flashback***

The room Shigure awoke to was pure black, darker than the night itself, its creepy qualities causing the Inu to realise that the possibility of the door being open for his escape was slim. Suddenly there was a creak as the large re-enforced oak door opened slowly, the light from the corridor blinding his dark-adjusted eyes just before he caught a glimpse of the person entering.

Yuki.

Standing there, like some avenging Lucifer, his hands delicately behind his back, a satisfied smirk on his face as his eyes lowered onto his prey. Even the clothes he was wearing gave the image of his prowess – a loose Japanese Kimono, flowing behind him like flames, coloured a startling shade of blood red...

'_Or maybe it actually is blood...'_ A voice deep down in Shigure's consciousness whispered, causing the dog to shudder involuntarily.

"Y-Yuki-kun... w-what's going on...? W-why did you drug me...? Why have you brought me here – where am I?" Shigure demanded fearfully as he rubbed his sore head, hoping that there was a simple answer and that it was all a mistake – that he could go back to bed and rest for a few days...

However, as Yuki's cruel smirk widened, Shigure realised that this was no mistake – that this was all planned... _all_ of it.

"You are here, _stupid mutt_," Shigure winced as Yuki called him by the same phrase his darling Akito did when she was well and truly pissed off at him. "so that I can deliver justice. Finally... after all this time..."

Yuki 's eyes seemed to glow as he spoke, and Shigure couldn't help but shy away from the boy, terrified of the words as the Nezumi softly closed the door, shutting out the little bit of light – and hope – that the dog had. In desperation, Shigure began to look for other possible escape routes, but the dim figure seemed to laugh at it.

"Don't you recognise this room, mutt?" He whispered sneeringly into Shigure's sensitive ear, causing the dog to jump up in fright, "Or did you just send me here, not knowing, _or caring_ about what I would go through?"

N-no!

I-It couldn't be... could it?

Not _that _room.

The room which was never named by any sane Sohma – or even _spoken_ about.

The _Kuraku_ room.

Akito's personal torture chamber.

There were whispers all around the Sohma estate about the room, but that was all they were – whispers. He had never actually expected the room to actually be real... Not really – to think that his Akito would actually use a room like this..

"T-this isn't funny Yuki..." He whispered hoarsely, trying to sound strong and failing miserably, before deciding to play his 'get-out-of-jail-free' card. "Akito will _punish_ you if he find you here – especially if you are hurting me – his favourite..."

To Shigure's immense surprise and dismay, instead of backing off and grovelling, _begging_ for Akito not to be told, he laughed.

An insane, chillingly familiar sound.

A laugh that could rival even Akito's.

"You _fool_." He chuckled darkly. "Did you not realise your _pitiful_ plan would backfire? Did you think me stupid enough to fight back? I'm brighterthan **you**. I realised what was needed. I did what Akito-sama wanted – after I submitted to my master, I took your place. _I_ am Akito-sama's favourite now. In my true place, by the god's side. All thanks to _you_... And now, I shall reward you for what you did!"

From the dim red light that the evening sunset brought, Shigure watched silently as Yuki produced something from behind his back. A rope.

_Akito's_ rope – one that had been shown to the dog many a time, laced in blood.

It was the very rope that was used to beat up Yuki as a child, in this room...

With a chilling realisation, Shigure realised that Yuki had changed – He had truly become just like Akito.

Twisted – and merciless.

* * *

As he stared hungrily at the dog, Yuki felt a sneer form on his face, his eyes narrowed in hatred and contempt at the snivelling figure.

_He_ hadn't been _this_ pathetic as a child, he was sure.

_He_ hadn't grovelled _before_ the pain had begun.

_He_ hadn't betrayed _anyone_ else to this fate, and then grovelled when it had come to his turn.

And yet this _pathetic_ former favourite was doing all that – he was _twenty-seven_ for Kami's sake!

Staring at the dog, Yuki smirked as he realised that he no longer cared about the person whom he had once looked up to as a hero.

He had moved away from the snivelling dog before, but now he walked back towards him slowly, _purposefully_, allowing his shoes to click cruelly upon the cold, uninviting wooden floor, smirking menacingly as he saw the mutt flinch, the power exhilarating him.

'_Aaahhh, sweet revenge...'_ He thought as he began to carefully loosen the knot in the rope, holding it high above Shigure's head, poised to destroy, like the vengeful angel he was...

"B-but Yuki... I-I'm your brother's _best friend_!" Shigure pleaded, panicking as he saw Yuki flick the rope a few times lazily, _just_ missing him.

"And _I'm_ your best friend's brother." Yuki retorted, a hint of anger now in his voice at the mutt's protests. "That reason didn't stop _you_ from shipping me off to this room without a hint of doubt or regret. So why should it stop _me_? No. You're going to get what you deserve _right now_!"

The coarse rope flew sharply through the air with a resounding _crack_, and Shigure let out a cry of pure agony as he felt the skin on his back be torn apart instantly, warm blood already trickling down his back. Yuki smiled callously, enjoying the dog's pain, feeling it fill his body with adrenalin as he danced around, darting in to scare the mutt.

'_So this is how it feels like to be in control...' _He realised silently as he played out each whip lash to its fullest, the dog's terrified screams like music to his ears. _'To have some pathetic being cowering before me, __**begging**__ for mercy... I rather like it...'_

"T-this isn't _you_, Yuki – you aren't like this!" Shigure frantically thrashed from side to side, trying, and failing, to evade the piercing whip as it crashed down precisely down upon his un-toned body, ripping into the flesh and fat.

"Who are _you_ to say who I am or who I am not?" Yuki snarled at the now trembling dog, his strength now multiplied threefold as his anger was released fully. "Your contemptible days of manipulating everyone who crosses your paths are _over_!"

Yuki let the whip crash down upon the blood-covered dog again, savouring the screams the now came up more violently, as the mutt felt the worst pain he had in his entire life.

'_Yes, that's right Shigure Sohma – __**scream**__ for me!' _Yuki thought in glee as he smelt the blood from Shigure, and heard the mutt's screams of agony.

After a few minutes of glorious screams from the mutt, Yuki realised that it would be more amusing if the dog stayed alive to be played with again, and so he paused for a moment, his eyes which had over time adjusted to the poor light in this room watching satisfied as the dog cowered before him, drenched in his own blood.

Kneeling down behind the curled up dog, Yuki tittered as Shigure instinctively shuddered, his tongue flicking in the blood-filled air.

"What's wrong Shigure...?" Yuki asked softly, _mockingly_, his stature appearing as if he cared, but his cold bloodthirsty eyes revealing the malice behind his words. "Can you not take a little pain?"

He smirked as Shigure curled up tighter within himself, and bent down nearer to the dog, so that his chest pressed down painfully against Shigure's cuts, and moved his lips to the mutt's ears.

"Do you know why this room is kept in darkness constantly, my little Shigure?" He asked to dog, delighting as Shigure froze at Yuki's possessive address. "It's a reflection of the world we live in – couldn't you tell that? Are you that stupid? We, the Juunishi live in a dark, evil world... _Hope_... _Light_... _**Love**_... we have none of these things dear Shigure."

He felt the dog stiffen in shock beneath his tiny frame, and giggled menacingly, his eyes lighting up in glee.

"The only thing that we have in a world such as this is god – Akito-sama. But, like all things, we have to earn Akito-sama's love. After all, only those who are righteous and _**obedient**_ are loved by God... And God wishes us to be united against the outsiders." The same poisonous words that had once been uttered to Yuki were now being spoken by him to the dog, only now the rat didn't find them quiet so poisonous... "Shigure, Shigure... if you would only learn this, then you wouldn't have to be _punished_!"

With a raise of the blood-soaked whip, the pounding of the mutt resumed.

* * *

As the rat paused for a moment to catch his breath, Shigure looked at Yuki with darkened eyes.

'_How could such beauty as he be tainted so easily...?' _Shigure thought as he cried out in agony, willing to do anything to rewind time and to have the cleverness _not to drink that tea_...

Had he really caused this monster to emerge on that night when he had obeyed Akito for his own reasons and sent Yuki there to the main house...?

Was it really his fault?

No... No it couldn't be... Yuki would believe that he couldn't help it – he was naive! There must be another reason for this treatment of him...

* * *

Yuki paused in his beatings again. Moving slowly to where the mutt was sprawled out on the floor, he nudged the dog brutally with his spike-toed shoes, hoping the blood would wash off eventually. After all he certainly didn't want a reminder of _Shigure_ when all of this was done with.

"What's the matter, my little mutt? Are you hurt...?" Yuki mocked crouching down next to the dog, so that he could hear the moan of agony said dog produced, whispering venomously; "_Good_."

Desperately, Shigure sprang one last time at him, the last piteous attempt of escape for a spoiled dog. Almost casually, Yuki saw his dash, and kicked him elegantly, smirking at the _crack_ as the dog crashed into the wall behind him, vaguely pleased that he hadn't kicked him hard enough to break the room – the darkness oddly comforting to him now.

"_Idiot_!" Yuki scolded the dog, talking as if Shigure was 7, rather than _27_. "Did you not think for _one measly moment_ that attacking me would just make me even _angrier_? Did that not cross your tiny mind?"

He paused for a moment, placing his hands gently on the dogs shoulders, letting his words sink in. "Fortunately for you, I'm feeling in a good mood today. So I won't _punish_ you again..."

Yuki smirked as he heard Shigure's sigh of relief turn abruptly into a gasp, as the dog realised something _else_ was going to happen.

"...Instead I shall give you a _gift_..." He whispered as he stroked Shigure's hair, patting it softly.

As soon as Yuki was sure that Shigure wouldn't try anything drastic again, he walked back to the door, and picked something up off the shelf next to it. Walking back up to Shigure, he showed the dog the object, but when he reached out to grab it, Yuki slapped his hand away, watching with narrowed eyes (hiding his amusement) as Shigure shuffled backwards submissively.

"Aren't _you_ a lucky boy Shigure, eh?" Yuki spoke in a higher voice, and slightly slower than usual, just like how a person would speak to pet dogs when giving them something. "You're _very own tracking collar_. So _now_ I'll be able to find you wherever you go!"

Fastening it tightly around Shigure's blood-stained neck, he tugged on it tightly as he watched the dog wince, before attaching a lead to the collar, and tying it to a post that hadn't previously been noticed by the Inu before

Walking away smugly, Yuki turned back only once to speak to the fallen mutt, his tones cruel, so unlike the soft polite tones he had used even a _month_ ago. "Oh - and by the way? _Don't_ try taking that off. I'll know if you do. And _that_... would make me angry... You never know, I might have to _punish_ you again... Akito-sama may even want to watch..."

Letting the words fall of his tongue gracefully, he turned to the door opening it quickly, blinding the dog.

"And I'm sure you wouldn't want that to happen again so soon – would you?" He laughed poisonously, slamming the door loudly, and allowing Shigure to feel the emotions he had so long ago...

Shigure stared at the door in utter shock, his breathing laboured due to the tightness of the collar.

'_How had this all happened?'_ He thought to himself again.

Sure, he had told Akito about Yuki... but _everyone_ had to obey a direct order from their god – just like Yuki had said.

Didn't they?

But that wasn't his biggest concern anymore.

No, _his_ problem was how he was going to get out of this mess...

Because he would – of course he was going to be fine.

He was _Shigure_...

* * *

**Thank you for reading, and please review to give feedback and help us know your opinions on this story as its been a long work in progress :)**

**The next update will be on the 22nd January 2010**


	2. Kitaku

26.01.2011

**Dear Readers,**

**Chapter two, ready and waiting for you all.**

**I'd like to take a moment to thank all those who have read and reviewed chapter 1, and I hope you all like chapter two just as much xD**

**Cookies to who can guess what the japanese chapter titles mean :P**

**Kyae x**

* * *

"Him that has control of departure, that has control of coming home, return, and turning in, that shepherd do I also call."

Athara Veda

* * *

Chapter 2 - Kitaku

_Shigure stared at the door in utter shock, his breathing laboured due to the tightness of the collar._

'How had this all happened?_' He thought to himself again._

_Sure, he had told Akito about Yuki... but everyone had to obey a direct order from their god – just like Yuki had said._

_Didn't they?cwe_

_But that wasn't his biggest concern anymore._

_No, his problem was how he was going to get out of this mess..._

_-Three Weeks Later-_

_Shigure's house._

**Sunday 11****th**** December 2011**

Sitting in the black limousine, his knees to his chest for comfort, Yuki looked out of the window, staring at the building that he had once, many months ago, considered his home, zoom closer into perspective. As the car pulled up in the driveway (and squished one of Shigure's prized notes to his editor in the process) Yuki took another quick glance at the dreary building, before getting elegantly out of the car, moving swiftly around to the other side of the car, and helping his companion out of the car, closing the door behind them.

Gracefully, he led the way to the door, and lifted his hand to the door to knock, but something stopped him. Looking at the door, he couldn't help but remember that day, a lifetime ago, no... A few _weeks_ ago, when he had stood in the same place, knowing that he could never consider this place his home again.

Shaking off the memories abruptly, he knocked gently on the door, half-wishing that no one would actually answer the door.

"Coming!" An all-too-cheerful voice called out from inside the house, almost causing Yuki to wince at the happiness in it. It was strange how the voice that had once inspired such hope in him now caused disgust to well up inside him.

"Does she _have _to be so god-damn cheerful all the time?" His companion murmured, glaring at the door.

"That's just the way she is... I don't think _anything_ will change that." He replied, equal disdain in his voice.

"We'll see..." The other smirked back.

As the door opened, Yuki could almost pinpoint the _exact_ moment when Tohru's face changed from its normal cheerful self, to completely and utterly stunned.

"Y-Yuki-kun?" Her startled voice spoke, and Yuki had to resist the sudden urge to smirk at her shocked expression.

"Hello Honda-san." He spoke in a perfectly even voice, giving her the cold smile that he had long since perfected. "May we come in?"

"W-we...?" She asked, confused, _obviously_ having not seen his companion.

"It's been a while, Honda-san." An ethereal figure moved forward, bowing slightly to the blushing girl, a smirk on her face.

"A-Akito... san..." She whispered, bowing down so low he was surprised that she actually get up again.

'_Sama...' _The Nezumi growled to himself, unwilling to cause a scene in the front of the house – after all, Tohru didn't know about all the politics of the Sohma family... She wasn't important enough to...

"Honda-san, may we come in?" Akito asked suavely, pulling off the masquerade that had been there all of her life.

"O-of course Akito-san..." She opened the door widely, smiling as she led the way into the lounge. "Um... well... would either of you like a cup of tea...?"

"Yes, thank you Honda-san." Akito cut in, smiling coldly at the girl as she went into the kitchen.

"Yes please Honda-san..." Yuki whispered, but shrouded under the girls loud out-of-tune humming, he doubted she could even here him.

As soon as she had closed the door, Akito turned to Yuki, sneering.

"Gods, she's so polite, it's actually _sickeningly_ sweet!" She murmured disdainfully, as Yuki nodded silently in reply, not trusting himself to say anything that the girl in the kitchen wouldn't hear.

Akito stood up softly, and began to snoop around Shigure's home casually.

"What's _this_?" The god asked disgusted, as the book was thrown silently to the other end of the room, Yuki picking it up instantly.

"It's just some disgusting _smut_ that the baka Inu writes under a fake name." He explained sneeringly, a look which Akito instantly returned.

"When I have my way over the mutt, _all_ of that trash _will be burnt_." Akito promised, picking up the book again and reading it, making odd disgusted comments about the 'fine literature' that Shigure had written.

A few minutes later, Yuki's sharp ears `caught the sound of thudding from upstairs as Kyo came charging down the stairs.

"Tohru-kun – what's for lunch? I'm star—" Kyo called before freezing at the sight of Yuki sitting in _his_ seat.

"Kyo-kun!" Tohru called out happily as she came out of the kitchen, oblivious to the tension. "Can you help me serve the tea please Kyo-kun?"

"What? Oh... fine…" Kyo muttered as he registered what Tohru said, following her back into the small-ish kitchen. About a minute later they emerged, Tohru carrying a dog-shaped teapot (_'Shigure's idea of a valentine's present to __**himself**__…' _Yuki recalled.), and Kyo holding the matching cups. He slammed one of them right in front of Yuki angrily, a slight frown appearing on his face as he tried to figure out who the second cup was for, when Akito, sitting on a chair in the corner suddenly cried out:

"I can't believe this! How can Shigure write something like this… it's… _disgusting_…" sounding as if she were choking, concern fluttered across Yuki's face, before the Kami through the book back onto the floor, even more determined to ruin Shigure's meagre novelist career.

"A-Akito?" Kyo's widened in shock as he saw the Sohma's Patriarch (so they think) standing right before him – the very same patriarch that kept calling him a monster and ordering people to steal his beads…

Akito put the book down none too gently, and looked at Kyo with _exactly _the same look. "Kyo! I _never _expected you to be here! Well? May I have my tea?"

"There." Kyo slammed the cup down in front of the head of the Sohma family. Straight after, he backed away quickly, retreating to the other side of the table where no vases could reach him without breaking other stuff first.

Entirely ignorant to the tension in the room again, Tohru stepped forward clumsily and began to pour the tea for the two house guests.

"Kyo-kun could you please get the plate of snacks from the kitchen?" She asked the cat cheerfully, and he complied instantly, eager for _any_ opportunity to escape Akito's penetrating gaze.

Tohru had just finished serving the tea to Akito when Kyo returned, carrying a heavy metal tray filled with onigiri (rice balls). Suddenly, as he was shakily making his way up to Akito, he tripped on the 'fine literature' that Akito had abandoned disdainfully on the floor. Falling in almost slow-motion, he could feel the plate begin to slip from his fingers, and he inwardly cringed at the thought that they might cover Akito – an Akito who _would not_ be pleased to be covered in rice…

Using his rat-like reflexes, Yuki jumped up instantly, reaching to prevent the plate from falling on his beloved Akito, but he paused as his hand brushed against Kyo's slightly, and abandoned the plate. Thankfully however Kyo managed to keep hold of the plate as he steadied himself, and none of them went on Akito as they fell, as Yuki pulled his hand back slowly, looking at it in disgust, as if he had just touched something foul, and not another human hand.

"Disgusting… I… I _actually_ touched it…" He whispered to himself in shock, but only Kyo and Akito heard him, the former becoming enraged, and the latter smirking in pleasure.

"Yuki-kun…?" Tohru questioned, seeing his expression but not having heard his words as she went back into the kitchen to get new snacks. "Are you alright…?"

"I… I actually touched that... that _monster_…" He whispered to himself in horror as he turned his hands over, before turning to Akito, almost pleadingly, whispering to only his god. "Akito-sama… w-would you mind if I left for a minute or two to wash my hands…? I feel… tainted – _corrupted_…"

"Dear Yuki-kun, by all means, go ahead. I understand how it feels to have to touch such…" Akito sneered at Kyo, "…_Filth_."

Kyo, catching the first part of the conversation between the Kami and the Nezumi glared at the latter.

"_What_ did you just call me?" He demanded fiercely, hate shinning in his eyes.

"You heard me... _monster_..." Yuki smirked softly at Kyo, malice in his eye, before he flicked a cautious look backwards at Akito, as if to make sure that he hadn't stepped an unwritten boundary.

However Kyo caught the glance with his all-too sharp eyes and sneered at Yuki, trying to regain his composure and dominance over the mouse.

"You _cowardly_ rat! Having to check with your _treasured_ Akito every time you do something just to make sure you won't get in trouble! _How sad!_" Kyo snarled at the emotionless mouse.

At that Yuki's eyes darkened with hate and a malicious anger that had last been there in that room, but of course Kyo didn't know that. Backing away slowly, Kyo only had enough time to register the deep emotions of detestation in those perfect amethyst eyes before a slender foot was in his gut and he was kicked hard through several re-enforced walls, a sound that all in the house could hear.

"Kyo-kun what was that?" Tohru asked shocked, coming out of the kitchen, her eyes widening as she saw the usually calm Yuki filled with anger and Kyo outside in the yard. "Y-Yuki...?"

However Yuki just ignored her, stalking wrathfully to where the pained cat had landed, just outside the house.

"How _dare_ you?" He snarled at the slightly trembling cat, pulling him up by the collar of his shirt with ease. "How _dare_ you dishonour Akito-sama like that? How dare you insult _god_!"

To that question Kyo didn't answer – he _couldn't_. All the beaten cat could do was stare into those swirling violet orbs in confusion. Yuki had _never_ been that angry before... and now he was defending Akito's honour? This was new... and unwelcome, in Kyo's books, he thought as he glared back, willing the rat to leave.

But the cat's lack of response only seemed to enrage the rat further. Frustrated, Yuki punched Kyo hard in the face, watching with satisfaction as blood began to trickle down from the other boy's nose.

"_Baka Neko_. You may be an outcast, but Akito-sama is _still_ your god. How _dare_ you insult him by not showing him the correct respect?" Yuki spat at the confused Kyo.

This new Yuki frightened Kyo, if the cat wanted to be entirely honest. In their entire lives, Yuki had never chosen to harm him this much – he never looked at the cat with the pure distain that Yuki did now. This new Yuki hated him – _truly_ hated him, with all of his heart and soul. Kyo could see it all in those terrifying spheres of Yuki's and it sent terror shivering down his entire being...

Having not received another answer, out of the view of Tohru and Akito Yuki punched Kyo again, this time in the chest, causing the cat to gasp in pain as he tried to regain his wind.

"Answer me you wretched monster!" He snarled, slapping him with every syllable to emphasise his point ferociously.

'_How had the rat become so twisted...?_' Kyo wondered to himself as he tried, and failed to stop the slight whimpers of pain from coming out of his mouth. _'He's changed... h-he... He's almost like... like __**Akito**__...'_

After a few seconds of Kyo's silence, Yuki decided that he was fed up with the Neko's silence and slammed Kyo's head into part of the wall that was still there, the jagged remains of it grazing the back of the cat's head.

Peering down on the pitiable creature, Yuki looked at his art work and he was please... until he saw the blood that was soaking into his own hands.

"Oh _great_. Now thanks to you I'm covered in your cursed blood. You really need to learn to respect you _superiors_..." the rat sneered at the collapsed cat as he walked away to go to the downstairs bathroom, hoping Tohru wouldn't realise he had done this.

'_After all, the girl is so annoyingly naive she'll probably believe he did that all as he collapsed into the wall...'_ He thought to himself as he began to wash his hands in the sink.

* * *

Shigure, sitting in his study reading one of his novels, looked out of the window and saw Yuki's abandoned vegetable garden. Sure, Tohru had been caring for it, but the girl was as hopeless at gardening as Yuki was at cooking, which had, to Shigure's pleasure, turned the garden into a ruin of its former glory.

Deciding that it was time for Tohru to make his lunch, Shigure went out of his study and clambered down the stairs, wincing slightly as his bruises from that... _incident_ caused twangs of pain to shudder down his 'fragile' body. The distraction of pain as he moved was so great that it actually prevented him from noticing the odd breeze coming from a hole in the wall, or the young god sitting in _his_ chair, sipping from one of _his_ cups and kicking _his_ novel across the room to pass the time. He didn't even notice the panicking Tohru as he picked up an onigiri from the table and walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning, my fine Tohru-kun! It's absolutely wonderful weather for a day like this, wouldn't you agree?" He half-flirted as he stole one of Tohru's better snacks from the platter she was preparing.

"Hello, Shigure-san. Are you joining us for a snack?" Tohru asked, surprised that the 'busy' dog could spare time from his busy schedule to socialise with the 'teens'.

"If you insist dear Tohru-kun – I would love to..." Shigure paused in horror as he turned back to the lounge/dining room and saw the one and only Akito Sohma destroying his first novel.

"Hello Shigure." The god began, raising a delicate eyebrow. "Have I made a mistake or is it not compulsory for the owner of the house to greet his _guests_ before the residents?"

"A-Akito! W-what are _you_ doing here?" Shigure spluttered, shocked that the god had come without telling him, like she normally did.

"Oh, I just thought that I would stop by, to visit my favourite mutt and monster." She spoke seductively, her silky tones hiding the insults from the ears of the girl in the kitchen. "Is there something wrong with that Shigure?"

"N-no... of course not Akito..." Shigure replied instantly, trying to compose himself at the same time as praying that Akito wouldn't hurt him – after all, with all that had gone on, Shigure wouldn't be surprised if the god had had a complete personality change or something.

Moving away from the door to sit next to the young god, Shigure didn't notice the cunning rat leaning against the door-frame.

"Why hello little mutt." Yuki's voice was colder than before, more possessive as he grinned evilly as the dog shuddered. "Has something happened? After all, you don't usually wear such suits that cover your neck now do you? Is there any particular reason for the sudden change?"

Shigure turned in horror to see the figment of his sleepless nights leaning casually against the frame, smirking lightly at the dog's discomfort.

"Y-Yuki-kun... _san_..." Shigure whispered, his eyed suddenly widened in fear of the slight boy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiiy everyone - sorry it's been like 6 months since the last update for any story - I've been like really really busy with important exams, but now it's the summer holiday I'm going to hopefully update more and more :) I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you have others - please review**

**Kyae**

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who's been reading along, and sorry for the wait! To those who have left reviews: I've been doing my best to reply to all the reviews, but I've lost track of which ones I've responded to and which ones I haven't! If I didn't reply to your review, I apologize, and would like to thank you now for telling us what you think! I'll try to be more on the ball after this!**

Thank you all,  
~Tabbyprincess

* * *

Chapter 3 -

"_Why hello little mutt." Yuki's voice was colder than before, more possessive as he grinned evilly as the dog shuddered. "Has something happened? After all, you don't usually wear such suits that cover your neck now do you? Is there any particular reason for the sudden change?"_

_Shigure turned in horror to see the figment of his sleepless nights leaning casually against the frame, smirking lightly at the dog's discomfort._

"_Y-Yuki-kun... __**san**__..." Shigure whispered, his eyed suddenly widened in fear of the slight boy._

* * *

When Akito Sohma, the god of the Juunishi heard her Yuki returning quietly from 'washing his hands', the _last_ thing she had expected to happen, happened.

Shigure Sohma, the bane of her existence for the last nineteen and a half years, the one who _never_ showed fear or respect to _anyone_ unless it gained him more power (much to her continuous annoyance), was afraid – he was _actually_ _cowering_ before Yuki.

It was inconceivable – surely!

And yet the scene was playing out before her very eyes!

"Hello Shigure." Yuki whispered, his velvety-soft voice containing _just_ the correct amount of malice and mockery in their tones to send shivers down even the hardest of spines – even Akito herself could feel a slight trembling in her body from the tone her Nezumi was using.

But Akito wasn't scared – oh no. She was _proud_ of her new protégé. _Never_ in her wildest imagination would she have imagined that she could have transformed Yuki so well, that he could do this after just over a _month_ of re-educating him. She had thought, deep down, that it would have taken _years_ of carefully executed 'lessons' and beatings for her favourite 'pet' to see the world they lived in like she did – after all, he had always been so... so _resilient_ before...

And yet it had only taken _one week_ to break him down enough to retrain him...

If she had suspected that was all it took sooner... well, if she had known, she would have dragged Yuki out of this pitiful house _years_ ago.

All she had had to do was order her Dragon to remove select memories, rather than heal her Nezumi! Who would have thought that removing the memories of that Honda girls 'kindness' would have such a drastic effect on Yuki?

That kindness that she had given him had made him so pathetic – useless, even.

But certainly not anymore.

Now, Yuki was a rat actually _worth_ inviting to her banquet. And it would only begin there...

Content that her plaything was fully in her control, Akito settle back in Shigure's chair to watch the show.

"Y-Yuki-san..." Shigure muttered, and Akito almost laughed aloud at the respect Shigure gave to Yuki when that Honda kid couldn't hear. Whoever would have thought that allowing young Yuki to get his revenge would bring out this intimidating side? Shigure looked like he would run away in fright at the slightest movement from Yuki, and it pleased Akito to no end. "What are you doing here...?"

At this, Yuki's smirk instantly turned into a look of mock hurt – a look he had learned directly from the master... mistress.

"Am I not even allowed to accompany Akito-sama when he visits the Juunishi?" Yuki spoke, and Akito noticed that he referred to her in her 'guise', just in case the Honda girl or the monster overhears. "Simply because I had to move out for a while – does it mean I am no longer allowed in this house? I haven't visited here in _so_ long... I thought you would have been _happy _to see me, my little mutt..."

Yuki's eyes darkened in anger, and Shigure took an involuntarily step backwards, right into Akito, who pushed him away in disgust at the dog's cowardliness.

"...But obviously I was wrong." He spoke louder, his voice filled with both mock-sorrow and bitterness.

"Don't say that Yuki-kun – we're _glad_ you came!" Tohru protested, having heard him as she came back into the lounge.

"Thank you, Honda-san, but if Shigure doesn't want us here – well, I wouldn't want to impose..." Yuki told her hesitantly, and Akito had to admit to herself that the rat really knew how to wrap humans such as the girl around his little finger.

Akito stood up suddenly, causing Shigure to jump slightly in fright, not that anyone was paying attention to him at the moment. _'It's time for me to take part in this drama then – oh I haven't had this much fun in a __**long**__, long time..._' Akito thought as she moved next to Yuki, her smaller figure seeming to fit perfectly next to Yuki's slightly toned one.

"Yuki is correct. It _is_ only polite of us to leave if we are making our dear host uncomfortable with our presence." Akito purred, smiling slightly at Shigure, whose brain instantly started moving to foresee what Akito would say, and coming up blank. "Anyway, I'm sure Shigure wouldn't mind visiting me at the main house later instead. I have the _perfect_ room for him to stay in, after all, do I not Shigure?"

Tohru looked blankly at Akito after she had spoke, obviously not understanding what the significance of this particular room was. However, after that night with Yuki a few weeks ago Shigure certainly _did_ know which room Akito was talking about.

"N-now hold on a moment Yuki!" Shigure panicked, rushing to the hole in the wall to block their way out. "I-I never said you weren't welcome here! I-I was just surprised at your arrival, t-that's all! Please, feel free to stay here as long as you like – don't let me stop you!"

Smirking, Yuki returned to his former position of leaning against the wall, picking up a rice ball on the way to eat, and Akito sat down delicately to enjoy the rest of her tea which, thanks to Shigure's rude outburst, was one degree Celsius colder.

Moving to sit in the spare chair, Shigure watched Akito smirking about something, and was instantly puzzled.

Then it clicked.

Thinking back about the situation, Shigure realised, much to his annoyance, that neither Akito nor the rat had made _any_ move towards the door, or the gap in the wall while they had been talking. They _both_ had known how he would react once he heard Akito's threat, and he, stupidly, in his desperation not to return to the _Kuraku _room, had fallen _straight_ into their hands, practically inviting them to live in his house.

Still panicking, Shigure racked his brains, anxiously trying to come up with a plan to get out of this awkward situation. Quickly finding an escape plan, he continued to speak.

"I'm sure Tohru-kun would _love _for you to stay for lunch, however I have an important meeting with my editor right now about a new book I was thinking of publishing, so I-I'll just be going..."

Feeling triumphant that his scheme would succeed, he turned and practically _ran_ to the door – to freedom...

"Wait, Shigure..."

That one word, spoken by the rat with such confidence and emptiness made Shigure freeze where he was, only a foot away from escape. He was _so_ close, and yet so far.

"You are lying, Shigure." The silver haired boy whispered into the dog's ear, causing said dog's eyes to widen.

Shigure turned around slowly to find the once relaxed Yuki no longer calm, but ferociously angry.

"You forget I have known you for _years_, little mutt... _You_ would_ never_ rush out to a meeting with your editor. And anyway, you _still_ haven't answered my question..."

Shigure slowly looked at Yuki, and found that his throat had dried up, stopping him from speaking.

Yuki's eyes darkened in anger, and Shigure took an involuntary step backwards, right into Akito, who immediately pushed him away, in disgust at the dog's cowardliness.

There was such rage, such _fury_ in his violet eyes. Shigure could feel his blood turn to a crimson ice under Yuki's frosty gaze – he felt as if he were drowning in those dark endless pools of amethyst...

"_Why_ are you wearing a suit, Shigure? _Why_ aren't you showing off your present? Why are you rushing to leave when we have only just arrived...?" He asked sharply, stepping closer with each question.

Shigure began to feel his breathing become more laboured – he couldn't look away – he couldn't _speak_... he couldn't move...

"I'm not leaving until you answer me Shigure..." He whispered, and Akito smirked lightly at the words. After all, it was such a perfect opening to reveal her special surprise for her Nezumi and the Inu.

"You won't have to leave, Yuki..." She smiled coldly at all in the room, especially since Kyo – who had unseen made his way to the top of the stairs made a thud that could only be interpreted as collapsing.

Yuki slowly looked at Akito, in shock, and the spell was instantly broken – Shigure was free. Unnoticed, he began to slowly edge towards the door, intent of escaping from Yuki and Akito for as long as possible.

"W-what do you mean, A-Akito-sama...?" Yuki asked, his voice high with an undistinguishable emotion, his entire body slumping slightly, almost in submission to the god.

"I mean what I said little Yuki – you won't have to leave."

"I... I still don't understand Akito-sama..." Yuki whispered, although, deep down he did know, and was praying it wouldn't be so.

"Yuki-kun... you will be staying _here_, for now." Akito told him slowly, like he was a young child on his first day at school, ignoring the emotion that was showing on the rat's face and turning away.

Shigure froze.

Surely, he had misheard.

Akito couldn't _seriously_ be asking him to let Yuki back into _his_ house after all that had happened.

"Pardon my asking, Akito – but have you gone mad?" Shigure asked weakly. "I seem to have misheard what you said... I thought that you said that _he_ would be staying here... with _me_..."

"Yes, Shigure you idiot!" Akito cried in exasperation. "That is what I said. Oh, and he will also be returning to... what was that high school called... Kaibara...? Well, he will be returning there too."

Tohru, from the other end of the room, where she was trying to understand what was going on, suddenly looked up, a piece of it all 'clicking' in her mind.

"Y-Yuki-kun's... coming... _back_...?" She asked dumbly, and two of the three in the room rolled their eyes at her slight density.

Yuki was still in shock.

Akito nodded silently as she took the last sip of her tea, placed it down onto the table, before walking out of the gap in the wall.

"I bid you farewell, Honda-san, Yuki, Shigure. I should be in contact with you soon." She promised as she walked to the car.

Oblivious to the others, Tohru clapped her hands together, clearly delighted.

"That's _wonderful_! Yuki-kun – you'll get to come back to school now! Everyone will be so happy – we've all missed you! The student council had been _such_ a mess without you over the last few weeks! I can't wait to tell everyone! Y-Yuki-kun...?" She asked, noticing only near the end of her speech that he had not joined in with her joy.

Yuki had been staring at the retreating Akito in shock, and waited only a second before running after her, stopping her before she reached the car, to Tohru's surprise.

"W-what...? Why Akito-sama?" Yuki questioned shakily, fear of abandonment evident in his eyes.

"Yuki, my dear Nezumi, you can serve me best from _here_ right now." Akito explained gently, looking him in the eye soothingly, as she went to sit down in her limousine.

Submissively, Yuki stepped forward, towards the car, and knelt down in the dirt, staring at Akito with pleading eyes. Looking closely, Akito could see pain and hurt in those beautiful eyes, and there was a lone tear pouring from his left eye, rolling down his porcelain cheek.

"Did... did I do something wrong Akito-sama...?" Yuki asked meekly, his eyes filled with confusion. "D-did I displease you somehow...?"

"No, my little Nezumi..." She whispered, willing herself to have the patience to deal with the tamed rat. "I just need you to be here right now... it will be easier for you to follow out my orders."

"But... I want to stay with _you_ Akito-sama..." Yuki replied dejectedly, knowing that she wouldn't let him get in the car with her.

Akito embraced the rat from where he was, cradling his head as he knelt before her.

"My sweet little Nezumi," She crooned to him, rocking him slightly. "The one who is so loyal to your god... I need you positioned here so that all of my Juunishi might someday become as loyal to me as you are. Can you understand that?"

"Y-yes, Akito-sama." Yuki replied, still slightly unconvinced. His soft voice was slightly muffled as he spoke; his face was placed against Akito's shirt as she comforted him.

"My little Nezumi, _you_ are the only one here who can bring them all back to me – who can return _my_ Juunishi to their rightful place," Akito whispered, unwilling to allow anyone else to hear. "It _will_ be hard though. They have all been taken from us by that stupid Tohru Honda girl, and you must return them home... Yuki-kun, you need to stay away from such a person as she – and stay with me, and be comforted forever in the dark."

"I understand Akito-sama." Yuki replied, just as quietly, reassured, _safe_ in the arms of his beloved god.

* * *

Yuki sat in his old room in Shigure's house after Akito had left, bitter tears of anguish running down his soft cheeks.

'_Why do I have to stay __**here**__ of all places?' _ He thought to himself resentfully, chucking one of his pillows to the other side of his room, into the suitcase which Akito, to no one else's knowledge, had had delivered to this room. _'This place is a hellhole – Akito knows that... but... but then again she knows what's best for me... she __**always**__ does...'_

Yuki took a slight comfort as he mulled over her words and began to relax. **He** was god's favourite after all – Akito had said that many a time _specifically_ to him. She had promised him that none of the others would be valued like he was, even if he did manage to 'convert' them...

And so, in devotion to god, he would do his very best to fulfil the wishes of his god, and to get rid of that Honda girl finally.

When asking about the girl, Akito had told him that he had lived here before, and then she had moved in and taken over – and had even manipulated him into becoming _friends_ with her! Each time he heard that, Yuki couldn't see how he could have fallen for her trickeries - he had been searching all night for a reason to like her, but could discover none.

Ah well, it was easy enough to pretend to like the girl without being that nice to her – anyway, it would be worth it in the end when he could see the look of pain and betrayal in her weak face as she realised that Akito had won, and she was _nothing._

Now **that** would be sweet justice.

And finally being rid of those stupid people at that school he had once gone to – those stalkers who posed as a... _fan-club_... He shuddered to think of them.

Well, for now he might as well use them to fulfil his own goals, like he was going to do with _all_ the others.

It would be perfect – just like his master had promised it would be.

First he would capture Hatsuharu, well, fooling the stupid Ox wouldn't be too hard – he was **born** to follow the rat blindly, and so would do whatever was asked of him, if he spun a sweet tale of promises that would never occur.

Then, there was young Kisa... she was naive, innocent. She hadn't seen the world's cruelties yet, and so it wouldn't be hard to get her to follow him – after all, if she was manipulated into believing that Tohru didn't like her, she would follow him blindly, and it would hurt the Honda girl even more.

After Kisa there was the happy-go-lucky Momiji – a rabbit who wouldn't be so happy-go-lucky after he too was convinced of the cruelty in Honda that was all too clear...

Of course, the Doctor Hatori would be harder than the others to sway than the others, and force wouldn't work on him like it would Shigure. But still... Hatori wasn't the only one who could erase memories anymore... Hatori kept a tight hold on his hope, in the wish that Kana would be happy – and because he had met Honda too...

So simply removing the memories of those influential women would cause him to turn to Akito's way of life... and then it would be much, _much_ easier to ensnare the other Juunishi.

Then he would have to deal with that meddling brother of his, that Ayame. But watching him succumb to the darkness once everything he had held dear was taken from him would be wonderful... to make him feel what Yuki had, so long ago, when he had begged for the Snake to help him, only to be turned away heartlessly...

After him, there was of course that officious Isuzu, the lover of his Ox... she was feisty that one, but nothing Akito couldn't handle – after all, Akito had requested to break that one herself, due to the trouble the horse had caused.

Following her, was the brash and brazen Hiro – applying to his sense of self-pride, and his fear of Kisa being injured would make it easy to control the young ram.

Oh – and that annoying Ritsu with his constant stream of headache bringing. To have _him_ dark and brooding would be a relief to everyone, and so he would see to that too.

Then there was Kureno – The only one of the Juunishi that he had almost no contact with, Akito's one-time pet bird, the one who was in disgrace now... well, in a way he had already been converted.

Penultimately there was Shigure.

The little pet mutt.

Well. Akito-sama had told him she didn't care for one such as him in her Juunishi.

So, as long as he didn't _kill_ the dog, Yuki could do what he wished.

At least, he could carry out his revenge.

'_He was the one who caused all of this. He sent me to be tortured. He was the one who sent me into the darkness... And I shall __**never**__ forgive him for that.'_

Lastly there was Kagura, obsessively adoring the cat, for reasons Yuki couldn't understand. For her, all he would have to do was turn her against Kyo. Fortunately he had an idea for that.

And then the monster himself had to be trapped.

Twelve Juunishi, the Cat.

Eleven who would be welcomed into Akito's world, one who would be kept away, and the last who was never allowed in there from the beginning.

'_Well, it's time to bring the Ox down...'_


End file.
